Rise of the Ghidorahs
by Snakemaster-S
Summary: The sequel to prehistoric clash! Ghidorah is defeated and everything seems fine, but when a force from outer space unforseen by ANYONE comes to earth, is it the end for the planet?
1. Prologue

Okay, I promised back in May that I would write a sequel! It's been hard finding time to work on it, so please review and tell me how i did!

**

* * *

**

**Prologue: Ghidorah **

Ghidorah remained shocked at the appearance of the other Ghidorah. "Who are you and what are you doing here!" Ghidorah was weakened, but he could still be high in authority.

The other dragon's three heads smirked. "Aw… you don't recognize me?" he said, his voice seductive and mysterious. "Surely the 'king of the universe' can remember?" he taunted.

Suddenly, Ghidorah had flashbacks to his home planet. The surge of power he felt… and the others of his race he slaughtered. He remembered leaving the planet; however, he had felt just one last twitch of life…

"No… you were supposed to die!" Ghidorah's voice came out as a whisper.

The other Ghidorah smirked again. "You're right. I was supposed to die. However, the energy that was still scattered around our planet revived me, and even mutated me."

Ghidorah was silent, and the other dragon took it as an invitation to continue. "However, there is one flaw in my new design. I constantly need energy to keep fighting and living in this form. That's why I came to this planet, where you have failed so miserably."

That was when Ghidorah remembered. "Desghidorah…" he whispered.

"Good job!" Desghidorah teased. "However, I was hoping this planet would know me by a different name…"

Desghidorah didn't complete his sentence yet, and he flew forwards in space to knee Ghidorah in the gut with one of his front legs. He bit into Ghidorah's remaining wing and two necks. Ghidorah tried his best to fend himself, but Desghidorah's armor reflected nearly all attacks. Ghidorah tried ramming his knee into Desghidorah's stomach, but bony plates stopped any pain. Desghidorah then used all of his strength to throw Ghidorah into orbit.

"They will know me as Death Ghidorah!" he shouted. He then turned around, and plummeted down to earth, his body glowing red and sparkling with green energy.

**Prologue: Rodan**

His shadows covered the ground, his wingspan the biggest of anything that flew the skies at the time. His red scales gleamed in the fading light, his green eyes glowing like a cats as the sun's rays reflected off of them. His chest was orange, rough and plated, defending himself from predators and fights with others of his species.

He was Rodan, the largest pterodactyl in the cretaceous, with a wingspan of 16 meters.

Rodan landed a nearby cliff, scaring the other pterodactyls that shared the same ledge. Unlike other pterodactyls, he had the ability to stand on his hind legs. This meant that he could tower 5 meters above the ground when he landed.

Rodan eyed the ocean before him, looking at its waves that sparkled against the sun. But Rodan had eyesight better than a hawk's, and he could tell if the shimmering from the water was from the sun, or if it was a fish or other sea animal in the water.

Rodan lifted from his perch, causing the pterodactyls behind him to squabble for the new spot. Rodan's shadow scared the creatures beneath the waves. But Rodan had already locked on to a target, and he followed it like a heat-seeking missile. His beak plunged into the water, making it choppy, and confusing his prey. Rodan's beak opened suddenly, hooking around a shark-like fish. Rodan flicked his beak up in the air, catching the still squirming fish and swallowing it whole.

Rodan spun around in the air to head back to his perch, but his eyes drifted to the sky. Something green and red was spinning through the sky. Rodan was attracted to the bright lights, and if there was a newcomer in the air, Rodan would have to show them who was in charge here.

Rodan increased his speed and followed the object.

**Prologue: Anguirus**

Anguirus lumbered on four legs through the forest that he called his home. He was covered in spikes from his head to his clubbed tail. He had a crest of spikes above his brow, and a single spike on the tip of his snout. He was as big as a tank, and just as armored, too. His back was covered in rows of plates, all topped with deadly spikes.

Anguirus bent down to the ground, grazing on the short plants that grew out from the ground. Mist formed peacefully around him, and small lizards and dinosaurs rushed past him without a problem. He was Herbivore, even though he looked fierce. His sharp claws helped him dig out roots from the ground, and his sharp teeth were used to crush hard plants.

Anguirus suddenly looked up to the sky. A comet whizzed through the sky, its immense size blocking out some of the sun. As the comet continued through the air, Anguirus knew that it would eventually land in _his _forest.

Anguirus broke out into the fastest sprint he could, and went off after the comet.

* * *

Okay, I hope to get the next chapter up sometime soon, and I also want to start working on the sequel for Godzilla Apocalypse 2. So once again, please review, and bye for now!


	2. Whispers

Okay, school starts soon, so I won't be able to update as much. I'm trying to find ideas for updatingand new stories, so I hope I can work as fast as I can! So enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Mothra

Mothra's wings skimmed across the ocean, causing water and foam to spray up in a fine mist. Mothra's wings had grown more colorful, her elegant black designs now over a rainbow-like pattern. Her antenna had grown more feathery and wispy, gem-like sensors that glowed blue like the moonlit waves.

Suddenly, the water behind her erupted as a sea-green creature leaped out of the water, its shoulders tipped with rocket-like spikes. His mouth was filled with sharp teeth. Two folded wings, four legs and a long, finned tail stuck out of his body.

"Dagahra!" Mothra cried out in the ancient speak of the Elias that she had learned recently. "You attack the temple of the Nilai Kanai, and sink your creators into the sea! You should go down with them, you scaly backstabber!"

Dagahra opened his wings and flew through the air after her, grinning devilishly. "Only if you go first, you winged worm!"

Mothra smirked. "Gladly!" she shouted. Her entire body began to change, growing fins and changing her color to match the color and texture of the ocean. Her wings curved back and her abdomen grew longer. Dagahra cried out in surprise as Mothra sank below the waves. "Where'd you go, swimmy!" he growled.

"Right here!" cried Mothra as she rose out from behind Dagahra, the sensors above her eyes glowing. Seconds later, a blue beam shot out from her sensors, ripping skin and showering blood from the side of Dagahra. He roared in fury and agony, already falling towards the surface of the ocean.

"This isn't over, worm!" Dagahra roared as he sank into the ocean.

"Tell it to the fishes!" Mothra chirped as Dagahra sank into the waves to be banished for millions of years.

Mothra quickly changed back towards her original form, already twirling and heading back towards land. She could already see the Elias perched in a tree on the shore, with their little Mothra, Fairy. They were easy to spot because they were surrounded by golden, sparkling energy.

Just minutes later, Mothra was sailing by the Elias. "I _love _this new power!" Mothra cried in joy, stretching her tired wings in the air.

The Elias nodded, always in unison. "Yes, it is good for you and for the protection of the earth and our people" they spoke at the same time. "Even though the Nilai Kanai people have banished forever under the sea, their technology has gone with them, and the earth is -"

Both Elias didn't finish their sentence as they both doubled over onto the ground, clutching their heads in pain. Mothra went to help the Elias, but she, too, felt a pain that seemed to come from inside her skull and from her mind. As if the air bended and twisted into words, a sinister whisper entered each of their minds.

"_So… there are other intelligent beings on this planet, hmm? I guess you are the beings that thwarted my pitiful brother… But if you think you can stop me, then you are in for a painful consequence…"_

The last s sound remained in the air, like a snake about to strike. Despite Mothra's new-found confidence and power, she couldn't help shaking slightly. "W…what was that?" she said.

The Elias turned and looked at each other, both sharing the same worried expression. Mothra had grown used to this, and obviously it didn't mean that the sun was going to shine and sugar would rain down from the sky like snow. "What's going on…?" Mothra asked warily.

The Two Elias twins turned back to Mothra. Before they told her, they checked with each other to see if it was a good idea, but nodded. Mothra was the guardian of the earth, and she had a right to know. "A while ago, several years before Ghidorah came to invade earth, his brother, Desghidorah, came to this galaxy."

The Elias waved their hands, and the world around them disappeared. The landscape materialized, and black vastness and stars showered the air around them. Before them was a dried-up red planet that was being scorched by the sun. The illusion was so real, you could almost touch the stars around you.

"The planet over there was known as Mars by all that inhabited it." The Elias said, their voices still perfectly harmonized. "A long time ago, Mars was plentiful with life, and as hospitable as Earth" as soon as the Elias spoke that sentence, Mars turned from red to blue and green, with white clouds and brown mountains. Altogether, Mars looked like a replica of Earth.

"But then, the evil Desghidorah came to the planet, and began to slowly suck the life out of the earth." Mothra watched intently as a red and green meteor came down from the space, landing on the planet and showering dust visible from the point they were at. Slowly, Mars became baron and red like it was before. Mothra gasped. "And now Desghidorah is coming to earth…"

"Exactly" the Elias concluded. "They waved their hands again, and they were back on the tree by the shore. Fairy Mothra chirped in horror after the display. "Yes, Fairy, the earth is in big trouble" they said to their pet moth.

"Don't worry; I'm sure I can beat Desghidorah!" Mothra said with great assurance.

"I don't think so" One of the Elias, Moll, said. Mothra was surprised, because the Elias never talked separately when she was around. "I can sense another presence, someone is rising back to power, with a heart twisted by devastation and sorrow…"

"Belvera!" they both cried in horror.

**Godzillasaurus**

Godzillasaurus stalked quietly through the forest, not making a sound as his clawed feet pressed against the rich, grassless soil. He had grown slightly larger, and his back had grown more heavily plated and spiked. His sharp eyes detected the slightest movement in the leaves. He could see the tiniest green lizard dash across the foliage, and detect small, feathered dinosaurs disappear into the leaves of trees, and see them long after anything else could.

_Crack. _A twig somewhere behind him snapped. Godzillasaurus turned around, alert, but nothing seemed to be there… he felt something breathing behind him and…

It was his mate. Godzillasaurus could smell her beautiful scent as she stepped out of the trees.

Godzillasaurus turned around to greet his mate, who had the same colored skin and small bony plates down her back. However, she was lightly smaller and sleeker than him, with that feminine look.

Godzillasaurus pushed his snout against his mate's breathing in her scent and comforting each other. "Are you all right?" his mate asked, her voice so sweet in his ears. "You seemed tense."

"Oh, you just surprised me" Godzillasaurus answered. "I'm totally fine…"

"_Oh, really, are you…" _hissed a voice in his ears. Godzillasaurus' eyes widened. The sound was so familiar, but he had never heard it before. _"You, too, are stronger than the rest… I guess we just might have to change that…"_

The sound rung out through his ears until it slowly faded out from the air. "… But now I'm not…" Godzillasaurus said.

* * *

Well, that's it for that chapter. I might get a fight in next chapter, but I'm not sure. Hope i find out soon!"


	3. Arrival

Sorry about the wait. It's a short chapter, but I have excuses! I'm back in school and I've been really busy, so hopefully I can update whenever I can! So please review, blah blah blah, and here we go!

* * *

The forest was quiet and smooth as the sun began to set over the horizon. Its soft orange light bounced off the trees and reflected off puddles and fern-filled ponds. The sun's ray pierced the mountains as insects began to sing and chirp their songs.

In a swift, fluent motion, the songs were silenced as a shadow heated the air slightly, passing over the forest and causing a few trees to smolder. Blood-red light scared any living thing nearby into a deep silence that filled the air with unease.

Red and green energy crackled through the air as the comet hit the ground, burning anything it touched to ashes and vaporizing layers of ground. The comet skidded through the earth, sending lava-hot soil flying through the forest. After hundreds of meters of this destruction, the comet stopped.

In place of the red and green comet was a mound of steaming earth with lava like designs sealing it from top to bottom.

Desghidorah's hiss echoed out through the air.

**Mothra**

Mothra watched as the Elias flew by on their smaller Mothra, Fairy. Usually, larger shadows made most living thing scatter, but Mothra's shadow had a different feel, a light breeze that made you feel like you were floating.

Mothra suddenly felt a sharp presence, as if someone was poking a needle into her mind. She gasped out in pain, and the Elias' heads snapped in her direction, before they held their heads and gasped, also.

"He is here!" they both shouted.

The hill of earth rose up in the forest in front of them, and Mothra's head seemed to spin around on her body. Many whispers filled her mind, as if the earth was alive in front of her. "Mothra," the Elias spoke urgently beside her. "Desghidorah is here, inside the pile of earth. He isn't strong yet, but the world is already in danger. Desghidorah is sucking the mana out of the earth."

"Mana?" Mothra managed to ask as they drew closer to Desghidorah.

"Mothra, your life and this planet is special for a reason. The planet is alive, therefore everything on it is. The energy that flows through it is called mana. Desghidorah is using it to survive, but if he uses to much… the planet will be destroyed."

"So if he's weak, then we'll stop him now!" Mothra cried, zooming for the mound of earth.

As Mothra drew closer, the ground before her erupted. A scaly, red tipped vine shot up from the ground and hit Mothra directly, causing her to tumble off course. As she headed for the ground, the vine wrapped around her left wing, lifting her up in the air and slamming her into the ground. As Mothra tried to get the dust out of her lungs, Desghidorah's voiced hissed in her ears.

"_Fool! You're stalling my healing! I was almost out, too! You'll be sorry you ever did that…"_

Desghidorah's voice faded from the air, and Mothra was jerked up into the air again, and slammed into the ground. Mothra was thrown up ye again, but this time, the gems on her head heated up, and her blue lasers fired from them and hitting the vine, causing it to let go of her, smoking as another vine came out of the ground.

"_I told you so! You can't beat me, even in this state! You're just that much closer to your death!" _

**Godzillasaurus**

Loud bangs came from the forest a little ways away, and Godzillasaurus' head snapped up.

"What was that?" Godzillasaurus' mate asked, looking in the same direction as him.

Godzilla had a feeling what it was, and it seemed like history was repeating himself. "Stay here!" he said, running off in that direction.

"No!" his mate called, stopping him in his tracks. He turned around, feeling the sorrow and worry well from his mate like a fountain. "Last time something landed here, I lost everyone I loved… I don't want it to happen again."

Godzillasaurus turned back around. "I'm sorry, but I need to see what's going on."

Godzillasaurus ran towards the forest.

* * *

I don't know what to say right now, so blah blah blah, blah blah, thnaks for reading!


	4. Freedom of Death

Sorry about the wait. I want to get some more chapters up, so i might put in on hold later, cause I have a clearer image for the sequel to Godzilla Apocalypse 2013! But on with the story!

**

* * *

**

Desghidorah

This planet was amazing.

The energy of the planet was so rich in energy. The very soil he was in seemed to flourish with life. On a planet like this, he could gain his full power for years without having to recharge. Perhaps it would be better to leave some of this planet alive… then this beautiful source wouldn't be wasted!

Suddenly, Desghidorah's back cracked with massive amounts of energy, and it felt like the hard scales on his back would split. However, instead of feeling pain, Ghidorah sighed and relaxed. Wasted energy wafted out of him like a volcanic vent. He was almost ready.

**Anguirus**

The spiky behemoth lumbered through the dense forest. What he had sensed was getting closer. As Anguirus grew closer to the impact crater – or in this case, mound – of Desghidorah. As the armored quadruped moved walked through spiky shrubs without a wince, a deep rumbling came from around him. The source of sound couldn't be found, but it definitely wasn't a rumbling growl of any living thing, but it seemed to come from the earth itself…

Suddenly, the ground in front of Anguirus erupted, sending him stumbling back as chunks of earth, rock, grit and roots sailed past him. This time, the sound that rang through the air was from an animal. Flashes of red and orange blurred past Anguirus' face as a Baragon emerged from the ground.

It was large, bigger than Anguirus by a couple meters. Its red hide was rough and bony, perfect for tunneling though the ground when needed. On top of its nose was an orange knob which could glow for communicating for other Baragon or seeing in darkness. Baragon owned this part of the forest, and it didn't like the other large creature on his land.

The Baragon rushed forward, its teeth bared, as it tried to sink his carnivore teeth into Anguirus' front leg, however, instead of Anguirus roaring in pain, it was the Baragon, as the spikes on the quadruped's leg impaled the inside of its mouth. Baragon rushed forward again, howling in fury. He bowled straight on into Anguirus, and the herbivore was taken surprise by the force behind the impact.

His claws scrabbled against the skin of the Baragon, but could barely draw a trickle of blood from its armored hide. Baragon hit Anguirus over and over again with its thick skull, and eventually, Anguirus stepped to the side, causing Baragon to stumble forward. Anguirus took the advantage of the moment, ramming into the side of Baragon. His horn, facing down, his the soft flesh of Baragon's stomach, causing him to reel in pain as it poked farther into him.

Baragon wrenched himself from Anguirus, hobbling back into the forest, dripping with blood. Anguirus turned back to the direction he was going in, and he saw something large fly through the sky. As Anguirus watched with curiosity, there was a loud bang, and a beam of some sort of energy hit the thing that was flying, sending it crashing down somewhere off into the forest, not too far from him.

Anguirus hurried off.

**Rodan**

Rodan was sailing high through the sky. The wind felt good brushing and whizzing past his wings, as if he was waking up and taking his time to take a good stretch. He felt like shouting in the wind, his voice carrying for miles on the open air, the thermals rising from the ground keeping him comfortably warm and nice.

That was when it hit him.

A beam, glowing hot and red, dotted with orange like magma, hit his underbelly. It burned into his skin, like he was being branded like a volcano or a meteor. His thoughts went blank for a second, his mind racing as he spun out of control. Never had he felt such a feeling of the cool, comforting air turning against him, threatening to thrash him around and tear his skin off.

His hard plates on his underside were smoking, and his wings must have been paralyzed, because he couldn't gain control. Ever microsecond the ground would loom closer to him, a big, brown-and green wall coming in on him.

Never had he felt such fear.

It was then that he hit the ground, his right wing colliding first, snapping and causing him extreme pain. He tucked his head in just in time so that it didn't snap, but his chest seemed to erupt as it hit the ground. Dirt and grass flew into his eyes and making him tear up, skidding and sliding until it came to an abrupt end, shattering his brain and making him cross-eyed and dizzy.

And broken.

Hurt.

Confused

The trees seemed to talk and whisper in his ear, and he began to fell hot and faint, and the forest rumbled behind him… but it wasn't just his imagination. There was something moving beside him.

**Desghidorah**

He had Mothra pinned down, some of his energy wasted, but he had done it. He was ready, and he had enough energy stored inside him. His back cracked again, and red skin started to unfold out of him, and he grimaced, but held a scream inside him. His new appendages pushed against the mound he was in, and he concentrated, his mind focusing on one thing.

Elegant, blood-red wings burst out of the mound, showering the steaming earth everywhere. Fire and magma burst in a firey explosion, setting the demon trapped in the earth free.

Desghidorah roared in triumph.


	5. The Second Change

Again, it's short, so short! But whatever. Godzilla Apocalypse: Into the Core will be arriving shortly! I'll put this on hold for a little, but I'll try and work on all my stories evenly. Now, enjoy the short, rushed chapter I put together tonight! =p

**

* * *

**

Mothra

Earth and fire rained around here, but she was too sore to react. She groaned as she tried to get up, her wings bruised and battered.

"Ah, so the Guardian of the earth, decides to fight to no avail…" Desghidorah hissed, laughing.

"You'll never beat the earth. It's energy will charge life forever" Mothra managed to say, her voice cracked and strained.

"Oh really?" Desghidorah taunted. "Well, right now, the earth isn't looking so good…"

Desghidorah fired magma out of his middle mouth, striking Mothra behind her head and searing into her body. Her fur flamed and she cried out in pain, feeling like she was a string being dunked into hot wax. Mothra was thrown back, crashing into the ground and skidding hundreds of meters.

As a shadow loomed over her, she coughed up dust and earth. "I… won't let you win… Desghidorah…"

Desghidorah laughed as if he had heard the funniest joke ever. "You're wrong about two things. Number one!" he cried, thrusting one of his tails around Mothra's wing, wrapping around her like a snake. "You _will _die! Number two!" He shouted again, using his other tail to wrap around Mothra's other wing. "You're pretty little fairy pets may have called me Desghidorah… but you will bow down and call me Death Ghidorah!"

Mothra spit. "Never" she whispered.

Desghidorah's face twisted into a look of amusement and anger. "Well, then, we'll have to fix that."

Desghidorah's wings spread out into the air. He jumped into the air, gliding over the ground. Mothra was dragged along the ground, her charred back being stripped of the little flesh and fur it had. The pain was nearly unbearable, and Mothra shrieked along with the wind. "You can kill me and torture me and strip me of my pride, but I will never call you by what you want me too!"

Desghidorah growled in frustration. "I'll cut you and watch your insides spill onto the ground!" he shrieked. His middle head lunged down into Mothra, his dirty teeth posed to rip and tear.

Mothra closed he eyes and braced herself, but nothing happened. Something was thrashing above. Mothra was dropped to the ground, and she could see what was happening more clearly.

Something gray and scaly was holding on to the middle head of Desghidorah, nearly as long as the neck itself. However, as he was thrown off, the blur slowed down long enough to recognize who it was.

Someone who she had fought with long ago.

**Godzillasaurus**

His back shattered against the ground, the wind being knocked out of him, but the plates on his back protecting him from a fatal blow. He got up, shock himself off and glared at Desghidorah.

"So it seems the three headed space slug has an uglier twin!" he growled, his stance ready.

Desghidorah laughed. "I can't _possibly _imagine you being more of a match for me than that pitiful rainbow insect over there."

"I sent your brother crawling back into space, and I'll do it again you son of a -"

Godzillasaurus doubled over suddenly, heaving and gasping air. His stomach tightened and tightened, and Godzillasaurus was sure he was going to be sucked inside out.

Desghidorah nearly fell from the sky as he laughed hysterically. "The alleged enemy that defeated my brother shows up here to throw up!"

As Desghidorah laughed more, anger welled up inside Godzillasaurus like the building pain. It all then released, fire licking his skin and expanding in circles around. All Godzillasaurus could see was the raging inferno. Red, orange, yellow and purple enveloped him blaze of fury. His back and scales changed and morphed. Then, the world was in front of him.

Everything was smaller.

Desghidorah had a look of shock on his face.

Mothra smirked.

He was Godzilla.

* * *

Well, I hope this sufficed. I'll seeya next time!


	6. Upper hand

I'm making myself write while listening to the order of the SHINee Lucifer album...well, not making. I can't stop listening to it.

Okay, so after that fit of randomness, here's a little short chapter for you. The fight is finally starting, and so it's like a look at who will get the upper hand of the battle!

Enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Rodan

The jungle moved around him. He was the biggest thing ever to fly the skies, but on the ground he could be dead meat in minutes. Vibrations flowed weakly through his numb back. Rodan knew that whatever was coming was big. His back could hardly feel the sharp stone he was laying on.

The vibrations got stronger, and Rodan could barely open his eyes. The ferns to his left moved, and out stepped Anguirus.

Anguirus stepped over towards the helpless Rodan, and gave him a small sniff, analyzing what was broken. Rodan felt strangely drawn to this herbivore, like some fiery energy was bound between them, healing both of them from previous battles and slipping them into a blissful unconsciousness. Rodan closed his eyes, and feel into some sort of weird sleep.

**Anguirus**

Warm flames seemed to wrap Anguirus' tired bones, and made him kneel to the ground. The Rodan had it in him, too. Some weird energy. That was all that could describe it. Anguirus knelt to the ground, curling up by Rodan. He too, began to feel the power creeping up onto him.

Anguirus sighed, and feel into the same weird sleep.

**Godzilla**

He lunged at the black devil dragon, ramming into his chest. Desghidorah buckled, and Godzilla smirked. He aimed a large kick at Desghidorah, sending him stumbling out of the air and onto the ground, limp.

Godzilla released the violent blue energy from his mouth. The smell of burning skin wafted around him, but he ignored it. The blue beam struck Desghidorah, and Godzilla made sure he hit every last spot on the creature's body. He went for his necks, but Desghidorah flashed green, blinding Godzilla and stopping his assault of Desghidorah.

"Surprise!" Desghidorah hissed, his middle head crunching on Godzilla's left leg. Godzilla roared in pain, and he was thrown far away into the hot ground, his scales hissing as they touched it. Godzilla roared again as his bones cracked under his skin.

Desghidorah placed a large clawed foot on Godzilla's chest, pressing like a vice. Godzilla grimaced. "I defeated your brother, and I'll defeat you. Your race has nothing to do on this planet, and you'll never destroy it!"

Desghidorah's middle head leaned uncomfortably close to Godzilla's head. "You're right. I won't destroy it" he hissed. "I'll keep it alive, and when it heals, I'll come back again and again!"

Godzilla felt rage well up inside him. "Sure right after I blow you to bits!" Godzilla spat and snapped at the head, but he missed. Desghidorah laughed, and pressed down tighter.

**Desghidorah**

Desghidorah laughed, and fired a red-hot beam out of his middle head. He laughed harder and it came in contact with Godzilla's skin and burned into him, causing the saurian to wither in pain. He lifted his foot, allowing Godzilla to breath for a quick second, but almost immediately kicked back out of the way.

Maybe he would keep 'Godzilla' around a little while longer.

It was going to be fun.

* * *

Well, I hope you like it. And Godzilla Apocalypse 2 is up!

Please review, and bye!


	7. Two deaths and a rebirth

well, the chapter's short, but then again, these stories were always short. But hope you enjoy!

**

* * *

**

Mothra

Her wings were sore with bruises and burns. The ground shook every so often as both Godzilla and Desghidorah hit the ground, beams illuminating the air.

Mothra arched her back as much as she could, her tough exoskeleton limiting her and her wounds causing her pain. The blunt stinger at the end of her tail dug into the ground, and with a shriek carried away in the roars of battle, Mothra flipped into the air.

The gems on her head gleamed with what little strength they had. Slowly, armored plates crept along her wings and back, covering her entire body. She let out a cry of triumph as the armor spread to her head, covering her head.

Desghidorah whipped around, surprised at the new from Mothra was presenting. With no time to protect himself, Desghidorah could only move to side as energy enveloped Mothra, and she launched forward into Desghidorah.

Her bladed wings sliced through his side, crystalizing the edges of the wound. By moving to the side, Desghidorah had avoided being blasted through his body, but now, the worst he suffered was the 10 meter deep gash into his side.

The space demon couldn't resist howling in pain as Mothra barreled past him. In fury, he lunged out with his middle head, which latched onto Mothra. She shrieked in pain and fire-red energy blasted into her. Desghidorah pressed on the force, causing Mothra's flesh to burn from the inside-out. Mothra shrieked harder.

**Desghidorah**

A sharp pain form beneath him caused him to open his mouth. The insect fell to the ground from his jaws, the color drained from her eyes and the back part of her body black and lifeless. She hit the ground like an autumn leaf.

She didn't make a sound.

She didn't even twitch.

Ghidorah laughed, even as a clawed fist smashed against his neck. He just kept laughing at the fact that the worm was dead, and that the 'almighty dinosaur' was angered, trying pitifully to avenge her.

Desghidorah kneed Godzilla in the gut, causing him to bend over. Godzilla reared back, his foot springing up and hitting Desghidorah's middle head in the jaw. Desghidorah stopped laughing, and a stream of dark red blood flowed from his mouth. He growled in anger.

He fired a heat beam at Godzilla, but Godzilla's fist came launching towards his middle head, sending the beam flying to his left, searing the skin of his left neck. The left head howled in pain and Desghidorah's middle head growled.

Godzilla charged up his breath, the blue energy swirling inside him, ready to be released. Desghidorah growled, his left head lunging for Godzilla's wrist, and latched on. "Not today" he growled. "In fact, this is your last day!"

Desghidorah's other mouth latched on to Godzilla's other wrist. The dragon felt satisfaction rise inside him as Godzilla grimaced and the blue disappeared from his mouth.

"Any last stupid words before I boil your blood?" Desghidorah hissed.

Godzilla nodded, and opened his mouth.

Red energy swirled towards Desghidorah.

The force impacted against his chest, driving into his body. His flesh flew away, burning, scales and muscle turning to ash. He screamed in pain as the energy ripped farther.

The volume increased as the energy ripped out of his back.

Desghidorah glared at Godzilla, cussing, before the dragon went limp.

**Godzilla**

Godzilla ran over to the body of Mothra, still unmoving. "Mothra, you have to be all right" he whispered.

The insect guardian didn't move as Godzilla stepped closer.

Godzilla felt pain well up inside of him. "You're not dead. You wouldn't die on me."

There was no response as a gentle breeze blew through the air.

Pain turned into rage inside Godzilla, and the breeze turning into a gust. Godzilla looked up into the air, a golden comet streaking towards the ground.

**Ghidorah**

The ground shook as he landed his wing and head still missing. However, he walked over towards the body of his brother. He felt no pain. He felt no pity. He only scoffed at the weak, twitching body of his relative.

Desghidorah's middle head looked up at him weakly.

Weak didn't even describe the state Desghidorah was in. His side was slashed deeply, the river of blood that came out of it tainting the ground. Another stream came out of his back and chest where torn flesh still remained from the blow Godzilla had gave him.

Desghidorah looked up at him. _Pleading. _

Ghidorah felt guilty for a second. But his brother deserved this. Besides, he had no reason to feel guilt. This was revenge.

Ghidorah's middle head sank down in a quick motion, snapping around Desghidorah's neck. Green energy began to flow from Desghidorah into Ghidorah, enveloping him. Desghidorah couldn't scream, and didn't make a sound as the life was sucked out of him.

Ghidorah rose taller, his wing growing loner, and the rest of his torn body regenerating. He grew more golden, and his body became more armored, his scales growing thicker and his horns growing longer.

As the energy began to fade away, Ghidorah crunched harder, snapping Desghidorah's neck. He ended it quickly. He should be thanked.

Ghidorah turned to Godzilla. "Now, it's just you and me. Prepare to die."

* * *

thanks for watching!


	8. The Earth Fights

Well, I planned a fight scene for this chapter, and I hope you like who's fighting their way into the mix!

**

* * *

**

Rodan

He never felt better.

The blood that carried warmth and life through his veins appeared to carry a new source of energy. _Fire_. Rodan slowly opened his eyes. Before, if you looked at his eyes, they would be a deep emerald. Now they were the color of flames.

Seeming to tower over the ground higher than ever before, Rodan stood up and stretched his wings. The first thing that alerted him was the sounds of battle. Rodan let out a caw.

The red sky behemoth leapt off the ground.

**Godzilla**

The blue beam of rage shot out of his mouth, countering the three beams of wicked lightning that launched towards him. The triple beam shot of in multiple directions, but the now basket-weave of energy pushed towards him.

Ghidorah smiled with relish. "I told you before. You wouldn't defeat me. I will always come back! I will be like a nightmare that haunts you until you die!"

There was a crack from the beams, and the yellow energy pushed towards Godzilla, blasting him backwards and skidding on the ground. Ghidorah flew towards Godzilla, his two outer heads digging into Godzilla's shoulders. The fire-red pain in shoulders only increased as Ghidorah lifted him off him off the ground.

Godzilla threw a blind punch at Ghidorah, but felt only the breeze pass by his fist. He thought he missed the golden demon, but then felt the blow collide with Ghidorah's right head. Instead of dropping Godzilla completely, the golden demon only let go with the right head to let out a frustrated his. Godzilla cried out as he dangled in the dragon's deadly jaws by several teeth. Godzilla cried out again as the dying muscle and flesh ripped, and he crumpled to the ground, his shoulder covered in blood.

Godzilla began to kneel up, but almost immediately the disgusting taste of dirt returned to his mouth as Ghidorah's twin tails slammed down on his spines. Ghidorah showed no sign of pain as he hit the jagged blue bone.

Godzilla tried to charge his beam, but he couldn't muster enough energy to get a good-sized beam going in a short amount of time. The battle with Desghidorah had drained him. There was no way he could defeat Ghidorah now, especially at Ghidorah's strongest point and with Mothra dead.

Ghidorah began to realize this and began to let it go to his head. He kicked Godzilla square in the jaw. "It's a shame that your _new _nightmares won't last a day" he taunted, laughing. Ghidorah fired multiple beams from his mouth wastefully, burning the ground by Godzilla and shocking his body. It wasn't a lot of effort, but Godzilla kept losing his concentration.

Ghidorah laughed, tossing Godzilla around like a doll. That was why he wasn't ready for what was about to happen.

**Rodan**

What looked like pure fire crashed into his back, sending Ghidorah flipped through the air and crashing to the ground. What looked like the fire settled on the ground, letting out a massive caw and shaking the fire off its body. The fire was Rodan, his scales shimmering with a new, brighter orange. Three, curved horns crowned his head, and he stood nearly triple his height.

Ghidorah stood up and hissed as Rodan flew at the demon again, his horns sparking with fire. Rodan hit Ghidorah with the speed of lightning, striking him in his chest. Ghidorah hissed, slipping on the ground until he regained his footing. He growled as Rodan's horns became super-heated. Crackling, fiery energy began to shoot through Ghidorah's body. There was a loud crack, and energy blasted from Rodan's horns, creating a huge explosion.

Through the raging smoke and flame, Ghidorah crashed back onto the ground, buckling hard as his bones smashed on rock. Godzilla was pushed back on a howling wind of heat, nearly lifting him up in the air. Rodan hovered in the air perfectly still as the blast effected everything around him.

Rodan opened his beak to speak, but the smooth, flowing voice that cascaded out of his mouth was not his, but seemed to be the lush voice of the earth itself, its beautiful sound waves reflecting off the surroundings like an echo.

"**Ghidorah, for a while now you have seen nothing but power and arrogance, which has now blinded you to the true power contained in your enemies. You are a powerful foe, of course, but your power fills you with stupidity.**"

Ghidorah narrowed his eyes. "Stupidity, huh? Why should I listen to the one who's babbling nonsense. _Especially_ the one who's about to get throttled."

Rodan flew at Ghidorah again, his wings lighting into flame. However, King Ghidorah was ready, and mirroring Rodan's move, he flew at Rodan, his wings crackling with electricity. Both kaiju collided, but came to a standstill, an orange glow illuminating their charging figures.

Ghidorah, now gasping, released a surge of energy from his core, surging it outward. Atoms were beginning to tear in the immense amount of energy, threatening to split. Ghidorah shoved the energy from his body, reacting with Rodan's flame. The great beast of heat caught on a deadly orange fire, smoldering on his scales and burning his flesh. Anything within 100 meters of the area had their eardrums shattered as Rodan surged back into the tree line, the flaming beast chosen by the earth disappearing from sight.

Dropping to the ground and heaving, Ghidorah managed to breath out a chuckle at his fallen enemy.

As the flame on Rodan died down, the energy on him began to transfer to the unmoving Anguirus beside the sluggish Rodan. Anguirus' eyes slowly began to open, fire beginning to blaze.

The earth wasn't done yet.

* * *

Hoped you like it! Please review!


	9. The Earth Fights II

I tried to put some meaning into this chapter, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm surprised at the quick updates by me! I hope I continue updating like this. It really is fun, writing for the whole world and awaiting your opinions. I want to thank all the people who have reviewed, even though we still have a couple more chapters to go.

**

* * *

**

Ghidorah

Even though Ghidorah was still gasping, he scoffed at his next opponent. It was on four legs and cowered meters beneath him. His eyes sparked with what little electricity was left, and his teeth gleamed as he prepared to keep fighting.

This should be easy.

**Anguirus**

Anguirus felt packed and charged with loads of energy. Every muscle in his body rippled as some of the earth's spirit passed through his body, dancing like electricity through clouds. He rolled his shoulders, and realized that he had more spikes on his shoulders, bigger points standing out like a fortress. Anguirus truly was impressed with the new energy he had, but his opponent seemed to take no interest in him. Beating his clubbed tail on the ground, he scowled. He would just have to try harder.

He charged his opponent, as he did with all his other enemies. Ghidorah seemed ready for this, and fired lighting out of his mouth. Desghidorah's energy seemed to give Ghidorah an unlimited supply, energy constantly being drained from the earth to his body. The lighting struck Anguirus on his back and neck.

All of the energy from Ghidorah hit Anguirus like bee stings, but with intensely burning after-affects. Anguirus slowed down, but forced himself to keep moving. If he stopped, he would be dead meat. Anguirus his head down, protecting it from harm, and aimed his larger spikes at Ghidorah. Maybe the earth did this for him, but his spikes on his shoulders began to shift and move.

Out of his spikes came a force like a missile being blasted. Anguirus looked up to see that twin spikes shot out of his shoulders and aimed for Ghidorah. The golden dragon shrieked in pain as the spikes embedded themselves in his chest and the joint between one of his wings and his body.

The electricity stopped for a short second, but that was all the astonished Anguirus needed. Suddenly pleased with his new ability, he aimed his spikes down again, firing at Ghidorah again. However, Ghidorah saw this coming and flew into the air. His wing instantly ached, causing him to grimace. Ghidorah quickly landed to the side of Anguirus, but the landing was shaky and the demon nearly lost his balance.

Anguirus leaped at Ghidorah with his claws gleaming, and Ghidorah fired more electricity. One of them would have to run out of energy soon.

**Godzilla**

Laying on the ground, all his bones and muscles aching, broken or sprained, Godzilla looked at the new, smaller creature fighting Ghidorah, the most feared creature in the entire universe. Godzilla instantly felt a tug of admiration for the little guy. His heart seemed to light like a spark, and his courage was great.

Anguirus spun around on one foot, his clubbed tail aiming for Ghidorah's knee. Godzilla was ready for the club to smash Ghidorah's leg in, but Ghidorah jumped over the tail. As Anguirus was puzzled at why his tail had missed, for he was facing the other way, Ghidorah's feet slammed down on Anguirus' tail, trapping him in place.

Ghidorah smiled as he felt a surge of power, the energy trapped from Anguirus and from the earth around him boing into the core of his body. Purple electricity pulsed from him, crackling off his wings and through his entire body. Anguirus roared in pain as the backfire of energy rushed through his body. Smoke began to rise up into the air around Anguirus as his spikes overheated and the ground heated up, also.

Godzilla growled at his enemy, trying to stand up, but his leg cracked and he slipped on the ground, hitting his head hard. Still growling, Godzilla tried to focus on the fight before him as his vision clouded.

**Ghidorah **

Ghidorah smiled as the creature he was fighting collapsed on the ground, nearly becoming unconscious from the strain. Just the sight of pain and terror seemed to give him more strength to annihilate his enemy. Then he could make sure Godzilla died the slowest death possible.

Ghidorah laughed as he stomped harder on Anguirus' tail. There was more strain in Anguirus' tail than before. Ghidorah could feel the blood vessels pop in Anguirus as the strain increased, building up pressure until –

The muscle and bone completely ripped apart, splitting Anguirus' tail in half. Ghidorah gasped in shook that a creature like that could forcefully damage itself. The stump of it's tail dripped excessively with blood and mangled flesh flailed in the air. There was bone where the joint of his bones completely ripped. Anguirus howled in pain, but managed to make a recovery.

Anguirus bent his head down. As Ghidorah's foot still crushed the bleeding tail of Anguirus into the ground, he swore he saw Anguirus' eyes sparkle with a gleam of green flame. Anguirus launched another set of spikes from his shoulders, but both were launched enveloped in blazing green energy. The air whooshed as the superheated spikes launched swiftly through the air.

Time seemed to slow down as the spikes shattered Ghidorah's hard golden scales. As one spike blasted through the right side of his chest and the other through his left leg, the splintering of gleaming armor could actually be heard throughout the vicinity. Ghidorah screamed as everything that made of his body standing in the path of the spikes was literally vaporized.

For the first time, the space demon felt what it was like to feel all the pain he had caused in the entire universe for the past 1,000 years. It was as if the earth knew what Ghidorah had done, and compacted all the heartbreak and pain into one single bullet into one powerful bullet of shock.

Ghidorah still managed to stand, but his cry echoed throughout the entire world. It wasn't just pain, grief, or realization. It was a mix of every feeling that possibly existed in the dragon's withered soul.

Anguirus fell to the ground, unconsciousness taking over him from the major loss of blood. All his energy had nearly been depleted.

* * *

Rodan was still flaming on the cracked, scorched and ruined ground, barley breathing.

Mothra hadn't moved in the entire battle since her demise. It looked like she was truly dead.

But the golden demon that was a product of hell and hate still stood. The challenge was not yet one. Even if the world had to sacrifice thousands of beings to stop Ghidorah, then it would do so.

Slowly, it transferred its energy to the only creature that could possibly stand a chance against Ghidorah.

* * *

Well, i'm sure you know what's coming next. I'll have to work on the next chapter for a while, to make it spectacular.

Thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Outcome

Well, I had an interesting idea for this chapter... let's see if it works.

**

* * *

**

Godzilla

It was like the first time he had experienced a new surge of power.

His bones began to grow comfortably warm, heating up like a furnace and returning some of the life to his eyes. The pain ebbed away as his bones mended. Jagged pieces that had stuck out into his muscle cracked back into place.

His muscles strengthened and flexed in his body, new skin and scales covering his wounds. His blood felt like a river of magma, coursing through his body and bringing him back from the dead. Godzilla's eyes snapped open as the warm sensation spread to his head. His eyes glowed green with the earth's spirit, instead of the normal blue fire that gleamed from within him.

There was not much light in the dusty, sorrow-filled air, but when Godzilla stood up, his scales gleamed. They gleamed with fire.

"Well," Ghidorah gasped. He still tried to keep the confidence in his voice, but it was disappearing like the sunset. "Looks like you're a little feisty today, aren't you?"

Godzilla smiled, sensing Ghidorah's weakness. "I don't think you're in any position to make a conversation with me" Godzilla said. "I'm ready to beat the life out of you. I'm going to enjoy this fight."

Godzilla growled once more. "You told me to know you as my worst nightmare, and you friend told me to know him as Death Ghidorah. Now, I tell you to remember me as **Godzilla**."

Godzilla growled, launching himself at Ghidorah. Ghidorah, of course, saw the attack coming, and wrapped his wings around himself, trying to block the blow. Godzilla slammed into him, slashing with his claws and teeth. The once strong skin between the bones in his wings shredded like fabric underneath Godzilla's teeth. Ghidorah spread his wings out, trying to fling Godzilla off.

Godzilla leaped off the wings, bounding quickly back towards the ground, crashing into the middle of Ghidorah's chest with a crack. Godzilla shot his fist at Ghidorah's right head, hitting Ghidorah's lower jaw. It snapped, blood trickling from his mouth. Godzilla punched again and again, blood leaking from his nose and mouth, smashing the skull in and pounding it into the ground.

Ghidorah's left head tried to bite into Godzilla, but it fell limp weakly at the touch of the heated scales. Godzilla placed one clawed foot on Ghidorah's middle neck, swatting away the left head. Slowly, earth's fire and Godzilla's raw power and hate began to combine inside his body, and Godzilla's dorsal plates erupted in emerald flame as his mouth began to glow, the pressure in his stomach building.

**Ghidorah**

Blinding light clouded his vision, Godzilla only becoming a silhouette against the fire and smoke. His body was limp and parts of it felt lifeless. His mind, however, spun with activity. He knew that this time, he was going to die.

It felt extremely weird. He had given thousands of other life forms the exact same feeling of impending doom. He made thousands of beings know that there time living was over. He wanted to lash out, fight back, and stop the creature in front of him from ending his life…

And finally, he knew how the creature –Godzilla – felt. All the death and destruction he had caused had enraged him and countless others. That's why he was despises. What the golden dragon once lived on weakened him. He finally felt remorse. Ghidorah smiled as Godzilla filled himself up with rage and power.

"Goodbye" Ghidorah whispered as raging energy came shooting at him.

* * *

Everything erupted in a shade of golden, scales from Ghidorah flying everywhere, shattering on the ground and flying through the air. Something as hard as Ghidorah's scales would have ultimately destroyed the area. However, Ghidorah had done something amazing.

Ghidorah had expelled all the hate he had received in the past years, turning it into more energy that the earth needed. Baron, molten earth became soft ground sprouting small shrubs and trees, and the air became super-charged with life and became sweet smelling and fresh, destroying the tension that smeared like the dirt of all the bodies near the area, and replaced it with hope.

The only signs of life that survived and still worried were the Elias on fairy Mothra.

Fairy chirped with worry, sensing that something was wrong with her two guardians and the presence around them. Moll and Lora exchanged glances.

"Ghidorah has been destroyed forever, but there is still a sense of hate in the world" Moll pointed out.

Lora nodded, casting looks around the area. "I can feel it, too. Mothra is dead, and Rodan and Anguirus are unconscious…"

"It's coming from Godzilla!" they cried, their voices flowing into the air at the same time. Moll looked towards Godzilla as Lora shook her head in despair.

Godzilla couldn't shrug off the new power that was still inside him, mixing in with the previous hate and fury. Godzilla's eye glazed over in a pure shade of white, banishing all remembrance of who he was and his feelings towards the earth and his life. Godzilla flexed his shoulders with new power.

Fairy interrupted the Elias' grieving by chirping excitedly, noticing the golden scales that had settled down on Anguirus and Rodan. Their eyes gleamed with new light as they were awoken from their coma-like state, bringing them back from the verge of death. Mothra's burned body became living flesh again, and she slowly fluttered off the ground, completely reviving her.

The golden scales flew towards Godzilla, embedding them into Godzilla's skin, and slowly turned green. The excess energy in the great Godzilla was gone. Godzilla was now back to Godzillasaurus, Rodan was just Rodan, and Anguirus no longer had the power of earth's fire. Mothra was still herself, but now, she was in her regular rainbow form.

All the kaiju had been revived and restored to their original forms, and finally the great golden terror from space had been defeated.

* * *

Definetly not what I expected to come up with, but I wanted Ghidorah to go out in an unexpected way. There's one more chapter coming up!

P.S. I have been tossing around the idea of making a prequel to these stories, and it would be about the origins and creation of Ghidorah. Just an idea, though.


	11. Epilogue

Well, just the epilouge and wrap the story up. It was fun to write, but I have other projects to work on, such as Godzilla Apocalypse Shattered, and maybe Ultraman Vita can be taken off hold soon.

Anyway, thanks to all that reviewed!

**

* * *

**

Epilogue: Rodan

He as shorter and weaker, but for some reason, he was glad to be back as his old self. His was fresh and energized. He was neither bashed up or charged with power.

He was still the largest reptile to fly the skies, and he would always be a force to be reckoned with, now that the worst was over.

As Rodan flapped his wings and took off, he felt a tiny pang in his chest. The great pterodactyl shrugged it off, but he should have paid more attention to it, because that tiny little feeling of fire would remain in him for a long time.

**Epilogue: Anguirus**

Anguirus watched Rodan fly off. He had made a good ally out of Rodan, and hoped that someday, he would fight with him one day. Little did Anguirus know that it was going happen again one day.

As for now, the golden terror from space was dead, and there was nothing to worry about. As Anguirus walked on, he rubbed off an ache in his shoulder. He looked at the spot where it ached, and he swore one of his spikes was larger than the rest…

**Epilogue: Mothra**

Mothra was so glad to be back. She couldn't remember being dead, but it had been horrible being burned, her body being cooked beneath her elegant exoskeleton. Death had been blissful compared to Desghidorah's torture.

Mothra looked around and saw Desghidorah on the ground, bleeding and with a hole in his chest. It seemed that Ghidorah's scales didn't have a positive effect on the death monstrosity.

Mothra's head was suddenly encircled by an excited, tiny Fairy, the Elias hanging on tightly to her short fur. Mothra couldn't help laughing as the Elias praised her.

Mothra tried to get away from the Elias and Fairy because there was one thing on Mothra's mind. Godzillasaurus was still recovering from his near-rampage in his super-charged form. Mothra hovered over gently.

Godzillasaurus looked up at Mothra and managed to give a smile. Mothra couldn't help laughing. "You okay?" she asked.

Godzillasaurus nodded; surprised that he could still understand Mothra. "I'm fine. It was just a brutal fight, that's all."

"I think that's an understatement" Mothra said, but it wasn't a joke. "And… thank you. I probably would have given up if I was you."

Godzillasaurus sighed. "It's okay. I got a little defensive at times."

Mothra nodded. "Well, the worst is over. We should…"

Mothra was cut off as Fairy caught up to her, flying around her and Godzillasaurus' heads. She chirped and tried to talk to Godzilla, but she wasn't understandable.

"Um… I think Fairy's saying I have to leave" Mothra said. "Thanks again."

Godzilla nodded, and Mothra flew away.

**Godzillasaurus**

Godzillasaurus watched as Mothra flew away, shimmering in the sun. Her image was the exact opposite of Desghidorah, and instead of bringing death, it brought peace.

Godzillasaurus knew that he would be returning back to his mate soon, and he would be even more comforted. Godzillasaurus smiled as he began to get over the shock of everything.

Godzillasaurus was ready to resign from all this fighting. He couldn't wait to just rest for a while and save up all the energy that he lost. Maybe Godzilla wouldn't be needed anymore.

But then again, probably not.

There was still one more thing he needed to do. He turned back towards the carcass of Desghidorah, and summoning all the little bits of leftover energy in his body, and as he used the last bit his body had, he set the body of Desghidorah ablaze.

THE END

* * *

Well, thanks again! If you haven't reviewed, please review!


End file.
